


The Fraser/Kowalski Petting Zoo

by squidgie



Series: Life in the Bush [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser settle in to life in Canada, and start a little farm complete with chickens, pigs, rabbits - and a goat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fraser/Kowalski Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picfor1000 community on LiveJournal to fulfill a story based on this image: <https://www.flickr.com/photos/devilducmike/10545707344>
> 
> MSFT Word says this is 1,002 words which - when you take out the two separators ("~*~*~") leaves with 1,000 words even. AO3 says different, but I'm going with MSFT word!
> 
> (And special thanks to ride_4ever for the post-posting beta; I was obviously drunk when I posted this!!!)

The cabin was completed, everything in place, and the dogs settled into the barn within a month of moving up to Canada.  Ray was used to being cold, after the Franklin expedition and now moving during Winter.  But the first time that the temperature crossed the freezing mark, hovering above 40F for more than a few hours as the sun beat down on them, he stayed outside as much as he could, enjoying the blast of warmth.  
  
"So what're we doing today?" Ray asks Fraser, who is tending to the dogs.  He glances Fraser's way, liking how his partner was covered in a light sheen of sweat and the sleeves on his Henley pushed up.  
  
"Well, Ray," Fraser says as he brushes the dust off his hands.  "We're going to need to head into town.  The feed store should have gotten their shipment, and we're going to need to get some livestock to make this a real, self-sustaining farm."  
  
Ray gives Fraser a curious look, but deep down he knew that this is what he signed up for.  "So what're we gonna get?"  
  
Benton looks towards the barn, pointing out different sections as he says, "Definitely chickens, since we're not likely to get fresh eggs up here.  Hare.  Quail.  Pigs-"  
  
"Can we get a goat?" Ray asks, feeling giddy.  There was something about going from his city GTO - the Goat - to a real, honest to goodness goat, that just tickled him.  
  
"As you wish, Ray," Fraser responds.  So they attach the livestock trailer to the SUV, then pile in and head to town.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The chaos at the feed store rivals some of the wild stuff that happened at the two-seven back in Chicago, with young children chasing chickens and other livestock running amok.  Ray can't help but smile when a young man who can't be more than 15 cuts him off, chasing after an errant pig.  And that's when he spots her.  
  
Going over to the pen, Ray can't help himself but step over the fence and squat down at the tiny white and brown goat's side.  He reaches to her, scratching under the chin, smiling when he realizes she's a lot like Diefenbaker when it comes to getting scratches.  
  
"Hey Fraser.  _Fraser_!" he calls.  When Fraser peeks around the corner, Ray says, "We're getting her."  
  
"You sure, Ray?" Fraser asks.  
  
Scratching at her nose, Ray says, "Yeah.  You want to come home with us, Gertrude?"  He looks up at Fraser.  "She look like a Gertie to you, Frase?"  
  
Ducking his head, Fraser deadpans, "Actually she's a _he_ , Ray."  
  
"Whatever," Ray just responds.  "He reminds me of my old Aunt Gertrude.  So Gertie is is."  
  
Weeks and months pass, and Ray spends the majority of his time with Gertrude rather than the rest of the livestock.  Not that he doesn't pull his weight, but the goat is more pet than anything; like one of the dogs.  Gertie even beds down with the dogs.   
  
Watching Gertie play with the dogs one Fall afternoon, Ray bumps shoulders with Fraser.  "Hey, maybe you can get him to pull the sled."  
  
Fraser doesn't roll his eyes.  Instead he just gives Ray a kiss on the cheek as a chuckle escapes his chest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ray stands before Fraser, hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.  "Nuh uh," he says, shaking his head.  "I don't care.  Not happening."  
  
Giving Ray a gentle smile usually defuses any tense situation between the couple.  Not that many had since they settled into the new cabin up near Fort McPherson, though Ray liked to shout from time to time.  
  
But the look had no affect on Ray's mood, nor his stern glare.  Nothing would change how Ray felt after Fraser announced that he was going to the barn, shotgun and butchering knife in his hands.  Ray knew the coming task, and wasn't having any of it.  
  
"Ray," Fraser says, voice calm and even.  "You understood when we moved out here that there were going to be certain... unpleasantries... that we had to deal with.  It's part of living in the bush."  
  
They stand there, a tenseness hanging in the air before Fraser turns again for the door.  
  
"Benton Fraser, so help me god, if you go out that door, I'm divorcing you and moving back to Chicago."  
  
Fraser cheerily quips back, "But Ray, you would have to marry me first.  You know, before you divorce me."  
  
"Fine," Ray says.  "Then I'll just leave - and I'm taking Gertrude with me."  
  
When Ray doesn't back down, Fraser hangs his head.  "As you wish, Ray," he finally says, voice sounding defeated.  "But you _do_ realize that he'll now be completely _your_ responsibility.  Feeding, cleaning, exercising."  
  
"That's fine," Ray says with a shrug of his shoulders.  "Dief's too old to go on runs with me, and Pearson's too young.  Never thought I'd run with a goat, but why the hell not?"  He gives Benton a hint of a smile.  "There's a first time for everything, right?"  
  
Running with a goat didn't always work out;  half the time Gertie would happily hop along, keeping pace with Ray.  But there were times when Gertie would freeze whenever he saw the leash, and others when the ornery goat would sneak up behind Ray as they ran and knock him in the ass.  
  
Ray would get funny looks when they jogged together, but wasn't until the Spring Thaw carnival in Fort McPherson that an idea sprang to life.  And once he told Fraser, all Fraser managed to do was smile and shake his head.  Which is how they ended up with a petting zoo operating out of their barn every Summer.  
  
Gertie ended up being the star of their little petting zoo, and brought in enough money with his feeding cups to pay for his own feed.  So that's how Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski bought what they thought was going to be a butchering animal, and ended up with a pet.


End file.
